Iron Crab
Ironcrab (Etrian Odyssey) Ironcrabs are first encountered on B26F, and are the only monsters that will appear on every floor of the Claret Hollows. Like the profile states, Ironcrabs are resistant to pretty much anything except for Volt damage. Trying to kill it with anything else can drag this battle out for a very long time, since the damage will be miniscule (mostly single digit). Skills * Scissors (Uses Arms): Deals damage to one party member. This attack is simply stronger than the normal attack, it has no other effects than dealing damage. Drops * None. * None. * Holed Limb (Worth: 1050 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Ironcrab's conditional drop, the Holed Limb, you must kill the Ironcrab with a Piercing attack. Related Monsters *Cutcrab Iron Crab (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Iron Crab is a monster that only appears on B30F in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, and is easily the most dangerous random monster that can be encountered in the game. It will never appear by itself, but always with other monsters. In battle, Iron Crabs will do absolutely nothing - until one of the other monsters are taken out. It will then become infuriated and attack the entire party with Scissor Wrath for each defeated ally, sometimes attacking more than once per turn. When angered, its attacks are strong enough to even take out a level 99 character in two or three hits. Killing the crabs before anything else becomes top priority, though one must also be wary that the FOEs roaming the floor imposes a time limit to finishing the battle before the situation becomes worse. If two of them appear at the same time, you will want to take them out at the same time. Disabling them with arm bind or various ailments can greatly alleviate the incoming damage, but also lengthen the battle and put the party at risk of an FOE joining. Skills *'Scissor Wrath' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to the entire party. Used immediately after an ally dies, and during each turn afterwards. Drops * Gray Shell (Worth: ) * Gray Pincer (Worth: ) Conditional Drop * None. Locations * Claret Hollows (EOU): B30F Related Monsters * Scissor Crab * Aquatic Butcher * Pond Horror Iron Crab (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Iron Crab in all its party-mauling glory returns from the depths of Untold, showing up from B2F of the Abyssal Shrine. Like before, it is never alone, and is docile until other monsters are beaten, upon which it unleashes Scissor Wrath on the party. Its great resistance to binds and ailments, on top of damage immunity to everything that isn't Bash or Volt will make defeating it incredibly difficult - however, it also is complete fodder for a Hero's Spark Blade skill. A single use of Spark Blade off an adequately strong Hero should be able to instantly kill the Iron Crab, with the added bonus of decimating everything around it that's not resistant to Volt. For parties without access to such a skill, Poison damage should be able to dispatch the Crab effectively. Skills *'Scissor Wrath' (uses arms): Melee cut attack to the entire party. Used after an ally is slain, and every turn afterwards. Trivia * The Codex data in Untold falsely displays this monster's ATK stat, displaying only the first digit. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters